El camino correcto
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Hinata no era Sakura y nunca lo sería. Pero, quizá, solo quizá, ella era el camino correcto. Y no Sakura. Quizá, Hinata era todo lo que había necesitado siempre, y todo lo que quería. Alguien que lo amara en el mundo. Naruto&Hinata.


**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, paso a explicar el porque de este One-shot. Como verán, decidía ampliar mi panorama en relación a las parejas de Naruto. Sin embargo, pensé que sería bueno regresar al principio y, en el principio, esta era una de las parejas que me habían gustado. Y aún me gusta. Solo que decidía abrir un poco más mi cabeza. En fin, no se como habrá resultado. Hacía tiempo que la quería escribir y varias personas me habían pedido algo así así que me decidí a hacerlo. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leerla. Y, si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad, realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto. Y no duden en corregirme. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**El camino correcto**

Desde que tenía memoria, Hinata siempre había estado sola. En algún punto, podía recordar la presencia de alguien más allí a su lado, sosteniendo su mano cuando tan solo era una pequeña niña, su madre, pero la presencia era casi evanescente y de ella ya casi no recordaba nada. En sus recuerdos, solo quedaban su sonrisa amable y cálida dirigida a ella, su voz baja y arrulladora, la forma gentil en que la había tratado, y cómo siempre le había leído cuentos en las noches, cuando ella estaba asustada y tenía miedo. También recordaba que había sido hermosa, pero si alguien le pidiera que describiera cómo había sido, Hinata no tendría la menor idea de por donde empezar. Probablemente diría que había sido bonita, que había tenido los ojos más gentiles que Hinata hubiera visto, que su piel había sido tan blanca como la nieve. Y que su cabello había sido largo y lacio y del color de la noche. De ella, en lo demás, no podía decir nada más. Tras su muerte, su padre había removido todas las fotos de ella de la casa. En parte, porque los Hyuuga eran un clan conservador y el sentimentalismo no era necesariamente una de sus principales y mayores características. Y en parte porque ya no estaba allí. Hanabi, en aquel entonces, había sido muy pequeña para comprender lo que había sucedido. Lo único que había entendido, era que su madre ya no estaba y no regresaría. Hinata, por otro lado, había creído que quizá su papá ya no la quería, porque ella los había dejado solos en el mundo, y que por eso había quitado las fotografías. Pero luego pensó que quizá, solo quizá, su papá estaba triste y la extrañaba. Aunque, ahora, a sus 17 años de edad, Hinata no era capaz de imaginarse a su padre manifestando tristeza alguna. De hecho, todo lo que veía en él era severidad y decepción.

A partir de allí, Hinata había estado sola. Por un tiempo, su única compañía había sido Hanabi, pero cuando su padre había descubierto que su hermana menor era más fuerte y una más apropiada candidata a heredera del clan que Hinata misma, la había apartado de ella completamente, aprovechando cada instante del día para entrenarla particularmente. Hinata había sido olvidada, y aunque aguardaba cada noche para volver a ver a su pequeña hermana, ésta regresaba demasiado cansada para hablar siquiera con ella.

Recordaba una de esas tantas noches. Las primeras, porque con el transcurso del tiempo Hinata había ido desistiendo progresivamente, hasta ya no aguardar más. Sin embargo, en esas primeras noches, cuando Hanabi acababa de comenzar el entrenamiento con su padre a la tierna edad de tres años (tal y como había sucedido con ella), lo había hecho. Había permanecido hasta tarde en la noche, para poder ver a su hermana menor –si tan solo por unos instantes- para contarle como le había ido en la academia.

En aquel entonces, Hinata tenía tan solo ocho años y sus pequeños ojitos blancos se estaban cerrando. No había tenido intenciones de acostar su cabeza en la almohada, porque sabía que si lo hacía probablemente se dormiría, pero estar sentada en su cama le estaba provocando cansancio. Ese día habían practicado en la academia puntería y a ella aún le dolían sus bracitos. Tristemente, no había sido buena en ello. Y mientras los demás habían logrado acertar al blanco al menos unas cinco veces -a excepción de un niño llamado Sasuke Uchiha que lo había hecho todas las veces-, ella no había logrado acertar ni siquiera una vez. Pero no había sido la única, un niño de alborotados cabellos rubios también había fallado estrepitosamente, y todos se habían burlado de él por ello. Hinata no lo entendía, no realmente, el porque se reían tanto de ese niño. Ella también había errado, pero nadie se había burlado de ella. Días después, llegó a la conclusión de que era por su papá, todos probablemente le tuvieran miedo a su papá. Ella misma a veces le temía.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con un suave crujido, Hinata se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama —H-Hanabi-chan... —había susurrado, con suavidad. Lo recordaba, porque así le había dicho por mucho tiempo cada vez que ella ingresaba a la habitación de ambas, hasta que había dejado de esperar por su regrese.

Los ojos cansados de su pequeña hermanita de tres años la miraron desde la entrada y, suspirando, arrastró los pies hasta su cama. Su vocecita retumbando por la silente habitación —B-Buenas noches Hinata-nee-chan...

Hinata sonrió gentilmente, al verla treparse con dificultad a su cama. Luego, segundos después, comenzó a contarle en un susurro casi alegre lo que había sucedido en su día. Le contó sobre que debía mejorar su puntería, porque quería que su padre estuviera orgullosa de ella también, y le contó sobre el extraño niño del que todos se reían. Era rubio y tenía bonitos ojos azules, o eso había pensado ella. Y tres marcas raras en sus mejillas redondeadas que lo hacían lucir como un pequeño zorrito. Para ella, era gracioso y adorable, pero nadie más parecía verlo de esa forma. Porque, o se reían de él, o lo ignoraban.

—¿H-Hanabi-chan...? —susurró al ver que la niña no decía nada. En puntitas de pie, bajó de su cama –con dificultad- y caminó hasta la de su hermana, solo para encontrarla profundamente dormida. Con una pequeña expresión de tristeza, Hinata la había cubierto con la manta y había regresado a su cama. Esa había sido la última noche que había aguardado despierta el regreso de su hermana. Con el tiempo, la había visto menos y menos. Y su padre siempre estaba muy ocupado con Hanabi como para prestarle atención alguna a ella.

Aún así, Hinata había continuado yendo a la academia, aunque muchas veces creía que su papá pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Era difícil, Hinata debía admitir. Su puntería no era mucho mejor de lo que había sido el primer día y las demás tareas también le costaban bastante, pero se esforzaba. Aún así, parecía no ser muy buena en los arreglos florales. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

En su clase, había habido una niña muy bonita que parecía saberlo todo sobre las flores. Tenía cabello rubio corto y unos grandes ojos azules que le recordaban a los del niño del que todos se reían. Era inteligente, y siempre andaba con una niña tímida de cabellos cortos y rosados que usaba un listón rojo en la cabeza. Por lo poco que había oído, la niña rubia –Ino era su nombre- le había explicado a la otra –Sakura, creía- que para hacer un bonito arreglo debía elegir una flor principal y otras que acentuaran su belleza. Pero, por más que Hinata lo había intentado, no lo había logrado. El de Ino había sido el más bonito, por supuesto, y el de Sakura había ganado el segundo lugar. El de ella ni siquiera se había lucido, como siempre sucedía con todo lo que Hinata parecía hacer. Además, no ayudaba que una niña le hubiera pisado las flores al pasar junto a ella.

Ami, era su nombre –por lo que había oído-, y no era nada amable. Cuando habían estado en el prado, juntando flores, se había acercado a Ino y a Sakura, con intención maliciosa —Parece que te lo estás pasando muy bien... chica gran frente. ¿Estás intentando parecer bonita a estas alturas? No te pongas tan sosa tú misma.

Hinata había contemplado el suceso desde la distancia, retraída y tímidamente, con unos dientes de león en la mano. En su opinión, la frente de Sakura no era grande sino bonita. Pero Ami seguía diciéndole de esa forma cada vez que la veía. Y eso a Ino parecía molestarle. Porque le arrojó flores a la boca haciendo que Ami cayera para atrás.

—¡Ami-chan!

—Lo siento, como no tiene curvas la confundí con una vasija y puse flores en ella —había dicho con una sonrisa Ino, y eso había hecho enfadar a Ami.

—¡Ino!

—La flor del ninja, la Acónita. Es un veneno débil, pero debes escupirla porque esta envenenada —gritando, Ami se había marchado corriendo con sus dos amigas, aplastando las flores de Hinata en el proceso. La joven Hyuuga, observó con tristeza su trabajo arruinado, y luego volvió a mirar a Ino y Sakura.

Ino estaba riendo —Sin embargo, solo las raíces tienen veneno —y tras decir aquello había sacado la lengua pícaramente a Sakura.

Hinata, triste, había vuelto a contemplar su arreglo todo pisoteado. Ino era tan valiente, si a la rubia le hubiera sucedido lo que a Hinata, ella probablemente se habría puesto de pie y le habría gritado a Ami que era una tonta; pero Hinata se había quedado callada. Y ahora solo tenía un ramo de flores aplastadas —I-Ino-chan e-es t-tan v-valiente... O-Ojalá —susurró para sí— y-yo pudiera ser c-como ella...

O al menos, tener a alguien como ella de amiga. Hinata había pensado, en aquel entonces, que Sakura era afortunada al tener una amiga como Ino que se preocupara por ella y la defendiera. Hinata, no tenía amigos. Por alguna razón, en la academia nadie hablaba con ella. Nadie parecía notarla.

**

* * *

**

Un tiempo después, cuando Hinata había regresado a su casa, se había sorprendido de encontrar a su sensei de la academia en el complejo Hyuuga. Tímidamente, había caminado hasta donde se encontraba la mujer pero se había detenido fuera del dojo. _M-Me pregunto... q-que hará K-Kurenai-sensei, ¿a-acá? A-Acaso... ¿h-habré h-hecho algo mal? _

—Levántate, Hanabi —había dicho su padre. Hinata siempre pensó que era muy duro con su pequeña hermana. Entonces, solo tenía cinco años y ella, Hinata, diez.

—Yo cuidaré de Hinata a partir de ahora... —¿a qué se refería Kurenai? —. Pero, ¿seguro que quieres eso? ¿No pertenece acaso Hinata al clan Hyuuga? Las misiones de los Genins siempre los ponen en peligro de muerte.

¿Acaso su padre estaba pensando en echarla de la familia? ¿Acaso no le importaba si ella salía herido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho de malo para que su padre ya no la quisiera? Ella se había esforzado, seguro, los resultados no habían sido siempre buenos, pero lo había hecho. Se había esforzado al máximo, tal y como lo había visto hacerlo al chico de cabellos rubios. Había dado siempre lo mejor de sí para mejorar. Y ahora estaba a punto de graduarse de la academia como ninja. _¿P-Por qué... p-por qué padre n-no me q-quiere? _

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —los ojos blancos de ella se habían abierto desmesuradamente y vacilante había apoyado su espalda contra la puerta de madera—. Una perdedora como esa que es inferior a Hanabi que tiene solo cinco años... ¡no es lo que necesita el clan Hyuuga!

Con tristeza, bajó la mirada. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido solo que nunca había escuchado a su padre decirlo en voz alta. Él siempre había creído que ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la academia, y ahora se lo había confirmado.

—Si has terminado, por favor márchate. Nos molestas.

—Sí.

Los días siguientes, Hinata no había tenido demasiados deseos de ir a la academia pero, de todas formas, lo había hecho. Estar en su casa no era una opción y permanecer allí solo la entristecería. Por lo que había asistido. Lo había hecho en silencio, como siempre, y nadie parecía haberse alertado de su presencia. Lo cual tampoco era extraño. Hinata se había acostumbrado a ser invisible. Así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contemplando de reojo al chico de cabellos rubios, solo cuando él no veía en su dirección. Con los años, había aprendido que se llamaba Naruto, y que todos en la aldea parecían rechazarlo. Los adultos, nunca les habían dicho a ellos porque debían alejarse de él, solo que debían. Y los niños simplemente se reían de él porque, al parecer, no podía lograr las técnicas bien. En varias ocasiones, lo había oído decir que sería Hokage, y mientras todos se habían reído de su sueño, Hinata lo había encontrado admirable. Naruto era fuerte, a su propia manera. Se esforzaba mucho, y aunque todos seguían diciéndole que era un perdedor, él seguía entrenando ignorando las palabras de los demás.

En ocasiones, lo había visto entrenar a solas su puntería o sus técnicas en la parte de atrás de la academia, y secretamente había deseado tener el valor suficiente para acercarse a él y hablarle, pero no había podido. Su timidez la había mantenido alejada de Naruto. Aún así, Hinata siempre había sentido que él era lo más próximo a un amigo que tenía. Ver a Naruto, le había hecho desear no rendirse ella misma. No dejar de lado sus sueños, solo porque su padre la consideraba una vergüenza para el clan. Ella se esforzaría, seguiría entrenando duro y se volvería más fuerte. Intentaría cambiar, tal y como lo hacía Naruto. Y, sin darse cuenta, Naruto se había convertido en todo lo que ella desearía ser y tener.

Había empezado a notar los síntomas antes de graduarse de la academia. Siempre que él se acercaba, Hinata sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente y las palmas comenzaban a sudarle. Bajo su piel, especialmente en la zona del rostro y las mejillas, sentía un calor que se acrecentaba progresivamente. Se sonrojaba y sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a temblar. Y una sensación graciosa y extraña, pero agradable, le invadía el estómago. Además, era como si enmudeciera cada vez que intentaba hablarle. Y Dios sabía que lo había intentado. De hecho, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado acercarse a él. Pero nunca lo había logrado.

**

* * *

**

El día en que todos se habían graduado, había sido un día triste para Hinata. No porque ella no lo hubiera logrado, porque lo había hecho –aunque para nadie tenía valor realmente- sino porque él no lo había logrado. Naruto no se había graduado, y eso la entristecía. Había oído a esas dos chicas hablar mal de él en la entrada de la academia, y había deseado decirles que ellas no entendían nada, que no lo conocían, pero no lo había hecho. No tenía el carácter para ello. Por lo que simplemente lo había contemplado sentado solo en su columpio de siempre con aquella mirada tan triste. Y había deseado hablarle, realmente, pero no se había animado. Hinata no había creído que algo que ella pudiera decirle fuera a hacerlo sentirse mejor, de todas formas. _N-Naruto-kun... _

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata había despertado y había contemplado por unos instantes el protector sobre su cómoda. El día anterior, durante la graduación, todos los padres orgullosos habían felicitado a sus hijos. Su padre, sin embargo, ni siquiera había asistido. Y no era probable que desconociera el hecho de que se había graduado, por lo que esperar una felicitación era un deseo vano. Limpiando con la manga de su chamarra las lágrimas que amenazaban caer de sus orbes blancas, tomó el protector y tímidamente lo amarró alrededor de su cuello. Y, sin desayunar, se marchó a la clase explicativa que tendría lugar en su vieja aula de la academia. Cuando arribó, miró encogidamente todos los asientos del lugar, y ocupó el suyo al final de todo. Solo para descubrir que Naruto también estaba allí, con un protector igual al de ella pero amarrado sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente, una ligera sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios y sus mejillas habían adquirido un suave tono rosáceo. Él también estaba allí, ya nada más importaba. _Naruto-kun fue capaz de graduarse. _

Luego, Iruka había ingresado y había asignado los grupos definitivos de Genins. Eran de tres, según les habían explicado, y Hinata realmente había deseado y había tenido esperanzas –aún si nunca había creído tener posibilidad alguna- de estar en el mismo equipo que él.

—El próximo, grupo séptimo. Uzumaki Naruto —_p-por favor... q-que esté con N-Naruto-kun_—. Haruno Sakura. Y Uchiha Sasuke.

Entristecida, había contemplado al rubio desde la distancia. _Entonces estoy en un grupo diferente de Naruto-kun..._ Recordaba haber pensado, y haberse preguntado con quienes estaría. Ya que Hinata no conocía realmente a nadie y no sabía que clase de personas esperar. Lo único que deseaba, realmente, era que fueran amables con ella.

Iruka había vuelto a hablar —El próximo, grupo octavo. Hyuuga Hinata.

Nerviosa, se había enderezado y mirado al frente —S-Si...

—Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino.

No sabía mucho de ambos. Lo único que sabía realmente, era que hasta que habían sido más jóvenes, Kiba había sido uno de los pocos en acercarse a Naruto. En cuanto a su otro compañero de equipo, nunca lo había oído hablar demasiado. Pero parecía amable, ambos lo parecían. Además, se había alegrado de saber que su sensei sería Kurenai, a quien apreciaba por haber cuidado de ella cuando su padre no había decidido hacerlo más.

—Bueno... —había dicho la mujer cuando los cuatro ya se habían encontrado apartados en un claro en el bosque. Ella, Kiba y Shino, habían permanecido sentados en la hierba, mientras Kurenai lo había hecho de pie, con ambas manos en las caderas—. Empezaremos por unas presentaciones.

Por supuesto, Kiba había sido el primero en hablar. En su cabeza, un cachorro blanco permanecía durmiendo. Hinata había encontrado al cachorro sumamente adorable, pero no había dicho nada —Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, del feroz clan Inuzuka, y este es Akamaru. Juntos somos un equipo invencible, y nos convertiremos en los mejores.

Por alguna razón, el chico sonaba muy similar a cómo Naruto solía hablar habitualmente. Siempre hablando de convertirse en alguien fuerte y superar a los demás. Luego, evidentemente, había hablado Shino. La primera impresión que tuvo de él, era que era extraño —Mi nombre es Aburame Shino, miembro del clan Aburame.

El extraño chico encapuchado no había dicho nada más y Hinata se había visto obligada a preguntarse si realmente desearía estar allí y si los odiaría a ella y a Kiba por estar en su equipo. Cuando Kurenai se había vuelto a ella, Hinata no había tenido más opción que rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos y bajar la cabeza.

—Ummm... M-Mi nombre... Mi n-nombre es H-Hyuuga H-Hinata y s-soy... uh... d-del clan Hyuuga... Y-Yo quiero... c-cambiar p-por mi m-misma...

Kiba se había reído —Oy, ¿por qué hablas así?

—E-Esto... E-Esto... Y-Yo... —abochornada, había ocultado aún más la cabeza contra sus rodillas. _S-Seguro que K-Kiba-kun y-ya piensa q-que soy tonta..._ —. N-No lo se...

* * *

—K-Kurenai-sensei... ¿Q-Que sucede si l-lo arruino? —había preguntado, temerosa de la respuesta. Aquella era su primera misión real, al menos su primera misión fuera de la aldea, y Hinata temía no ser útil a su equipo. Kiba y Shino, siempre que los miraba, lucían confiados y deseosos de llevarla a cabo. Pero ella tenía sus dudas. _S-Seguro n-no podré a-ayudar a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.. _

La mujer morena simplemente le había sonreído con calidez —No debes preocuparte por esas cosas Hinata, es tan solo una misión de rango D y Kiba y Shino estarán allí para ayudarte. Por eso son un equipo.

—S-Si... —sin embargo, la misión no solo había sido de rango D y habían sido emboscados en el camino por un grupo de shinobi renegados de otras aldeas. Como había temido, en el momento de actuar o ayudar a un compañera, Hinata se había petrificado y no había reaccionado adecuadamente.

—¡¡Hinata!! —_n-no puedo... L-Lo siento K-Kiba-kun... y-yo..._ —apresúrate.

Por supuesto, la misión había sido un fracaso. En el trayecto, habían perdido el pergamino que debían trasladar y todo por culpa suya. Si ella se hubiera movido en ese instante, si hubiera actuado como debería hacerlo, aún tendrían el objeto en sus manos, y Kiba no tendría un brazo quebrado.

—L-Lo siento m-mucho K-Kiba-kun —había sollozado la semana siguiente, cuando finalmente había tenido el valor de ir a visitarlo al hospital. _S-Seguro m-me odia... _Pero el Inuzuka solo se había reído.

—¡Pff! ¿Por esto? Nah, soy fuerte. No es nada.

—P-Pero...

—Olvídalo Hinata.

Pero la chica nunca lo había hecho. Entrenar aún con más firmeza, entonces, se había vuelto su único objetivo.

* * *

—¡¿Examen chunin?! —había exclamado emocionado su compañero, Kiba. Hinata, dubitativa, había intentado descifrar lo que Shino pensaba, pero su rostro no revelaba nada, como siempre. Aún así, Hinata ya no lo consideraba raro.

—Así es, pero el requisito es que los tres participen juntos.

—¿L-Los tres? —susurró, conciente de la mirada expectante de Kiba sobre ella. No quería decepcionarlo, no quería decepcionar a ninguno de ellos realmente. _P-Pero... _

—¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Woohoo!

Kurenai miró a Kiba severamente —Kiba... —y el castaño pareció comprender a que se refería su sensei. Hinata también lo sabía, sabía que Kurenai se refería a ella. Ella era el inconveniente, ella era quien los estaba reteniendo y retrasando. Pero ya no quería hacerlo más...

—N-No, e-esta bien... K-Kurenai-sensei... c-creo... que quiero h-hacerlo también.

Hasta la prueba escrita, el examen había sido relativamente fácil. Afortunadamente, había tenido la posibilidad de sentarse junto a Naruto y aunque había intentado ayudarlo, dejándole copiarse de su examen, él lo había rechazado. Alegando que lo lograría por sus medios. Lo cual había sonsacado una pequeña sonrisa a Hinata. Hasta entonces, no se había arrepentido de haber aceptado ser parte de aquello. La prueba de supervivencia, por otro lado, había sido completamente distinta. Por empezar, en varias ocasiones, habían sido atacados por distintos ninjas de otras aldeas con pretensiones de robarles su pergamino. Y, además, estaba el trío de la arena que lucían aterradores. Tanto que habían hecho temblar a Akamaru, y eso no era bueno. Hinata nunca había visto temblar a Akamaru. Al menos, en esa ocasión también, había tenido la posibilidad de ver a Naruto si bien tan solo por unos instantes.

En el instante en que realmente había temido, sin embargo, había sido en los combates preliminares, cuando había sido forzada a luchar contra Neji. A pesar del odio que su primo le profesaba a ella, Hinata no lo odiaba. No realmente. De alguna forma, lo apreciaba. Pero todo entre ellos había ido en picada por las cuestiones del Souke y del Bunke y no había habido nada realmente que ella hubiera podido hacer.

—Antes que comience el combate... quiero advertirte una cosa, Hinata-sama... ¡Retírate! ¡No estás hecha para ser un ninja! Eres demasiado amable... Te gusta la paz, evitar los conflictos, y siempre estás de acuerdo con todo el mundo sin oponerte... Además, no tienes confianza en ti misma. Siempre te sientes inferior. Es por eso que no te importa ser una genin. Pero el examen chunin requiere que el grupo completo lo haga. No puedes decir que no a tu compañero Kiba. La verdad es que estás haciendo el examen, pero no quieres hacerlo. ¿Me equivoco?

La forma en que Neji la miraba, la forma en que le hablaba tan fría y despiadadamente, la forma en que seguía llamándola perdedora –tal y como su padre lo había hecho- la habían paralizado. ¿Acaso era verdad todo lo que Neji decía? ¿Acaso no era adecuada para aquello? No entendía... ¿Qué había de malo en querer cambiar y proteger a aquellos que eran importante para ella? Hinata solo quería ser como Naruto, ¿acaso era tan ilógico?

No, realmente –con todas sus fuerzas- deseaba creer que no era cierto. Ella no había cedido a las demandas de Kiba, ella había deseado hacer aquello por cuenta propia. Porque quería cambiar —¡T-Te equivocas! Te equivocas... Yo... Y-Yo solo quería... Cambiar, y dejar de s-ser como has dicho. Por mí m-misma...

—Hinata-sama... Seguro que has sido una mocosa mimada el Souke ¡Una persona no puede cambiar! Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor... ¡Tu carácter y tu poder no van a cambiar! Las personas nunca cambian, nacen tal y como son... Expresiones como élite o perdedor son inventadas. La cara, el cerebro, las habilidades, el cuerpo, el carácter... Todos juzgan y son juzgados por esos factores. Son factores que no cambian... Y cada persona lo sufre a su manera. Tal y como no podemos cambiar el hecho de que tú eres del Souke y yo del Bunke. He visto a través de muchas cosas con mi Byakugan... ¡Por eso lo se! Te haces la fuerte... Tu único deseo es huir de aquí.

—No ¡Te equivocas! ¡Y-Yo realmente quiero...!

¿Qué quería? Ya no estaba segura. En un instante, había considerado realmente retirarse. Darse por vencida, como había hecho siempre, pero algo la detuvo. _Su_ voz, la voz de Naruto alentándola, diciéndole que le respondiera algo. Que lo obligara a dejar de llamarla perdedora.

—¡Hinata! ¡Al menos respóndele algo! ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!

_N-Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun... gracias. Yo... nunca más... ¡querré huir! _—Byakugan.

Y no lo había hecho, ni lo había vuelto a hacer. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas y no se había rendido en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando había sentido el impacto contra su frágil corazón, o cuando Neji había intentado asesinarla. Nunca más. No se había vuelto a rendir. Y con Naruto como ejemplo se había propuesto mejorar y hacerse fuerte. Y quería creer que lo había logrado. Que, realmente, se había fortalecido. Eso había pensado, el día que había saltado entre Naruto y Pain y había confesado sus sentimientos. Casi había muerto, y Neji se había enfadado con ella por ser imprudente –aunque esto Hinata lo había sabido sino por intermedio de Tenten. De eso había pasado ya un año. Y Hinata aún conservaba las cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Bajando tímidamente la mirada, contempló el diente de león danzar con la suave brisa. Arrancándolo con delicadeza, lo giró entre sus dedos. _Neji-nii-san se m-molestará conmigo s-si no ll-llego t-temprano... _Suspirando, se puso de pie y sacudió la hierba de sus pantalones. Al darse la vuelta, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver a alguien más allí. Inmediatamente, su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo violento. _¿Q-Qué h-hace Naruto-kun a-aquí?_

—N-Naruto-kun... —el rubio, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de ella, se volteó a verla.

Sonriendo, exclamó —¡Hinata, no te había visto!

Ella bajó la cabeza, entristecida. Hacía días desde la última vez que lo había visto, desde la distancia –siempre desde la distancia, por supuesto-, y aquello era todo lo que oía de él —Ummm... L-Lo siento s-si te s-sorprendí...

El chico parpadeó desconcertado, ¿por qué se disculpaba? —Heh, heh. No, que va. Pero... Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí?  
Aún sonrojada, Hinata desvió la mirada —E-Esto... Umm... E-Es agradable e-estar aquí...

Naruto rascó su nuca y sonrió —Supongo —sin embargo, la sonrisa lentamente comenzó a decrecer. Lo cual extrañó a Hinata. Siempre que Naruto sonreía, lo hacía genuinamente, con todas sus energías. Y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba ella de él. Hinata no podía sonreír de esa forma.

—Uh... N-Naruto-kun... ¿s-sucede algo?

Él pateó una pequeña piedra y miró al cielo —Nah. Bueno, es ese Teme. Finalmente regresó, ¿sabes? Pero... Debería estar más feliz.

Hinata parpadeó desconcertada. Desde que el Uchiha se había ido, no había oído a Naruto hablar de prácticamente ninguna otra cosa que no fuera traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Y al fin lo había hecho —¿Y... ummm... N-No lo estás...?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos —Supongo que si... ¡Es que, Sakura-chan-

—O-Oh... —susurró la Hyuuga, una pequeña lágrima amenazando escapar de su pálida orbe.

Solo entonces, Naruto comprendió su error. De todas las personas en el mundo, Hinata era definitivamente la menos apropiada para hablarle de aquello. De hecho, ni siquiera debería haber mencionado a la pelirrosa en su conversación. Y ahora la había herido. Aún si fuera él la persona más despistada que él mismo conociera, y de hecho lo era, podía ver que la había dañado. Hinata lucía ahora triste y era por culpa suya. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había dicho aquello, simplemente había hablado sin pensar –para variar. Pero Hinata hacía demasiado fácil hacer aquello. Hiciera lo que hiciera, o dijera lo que dijera, era como si ella pareciera oírlo atentamente, como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera lo más importante del mundo. Nunca antes nadie lo había oído de esa forma sin él tener que probar su fortaleza antes. Era extraño.

—¿Eh, Hinata?

Alicaída, la joven alzó tímidamente su cabeza —¿S-Si?

En un gesto de incomodidad, Naruto rascó su nuca —Uh... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella asintió lentamente —E-Esto... s-si.

—Esa vez —Hinata sintió el calor ascender inclusive hasta sus orejas—. ¿Quisiste decir lo que quisiste decir? —_¡Genial!_. La pregunta había sonado aún más estúpida de lo que ya de por sí era. Él, había sonado más estúpido de lo que ya de por sí era.

Sin embargo, Hinata se sorprendió cuando la respuesta se deslizó de su interior y hacia fuera sin la menor dificultad, en un extraño segundo de coraje —S-Si. Y-Yo...

—Lo se —la interrumpió rápidamente, aún más incómodo que antes. ¿Por qué había sacado a colación el tema? No lo sabía. Pero Naruto nunca había sido una persona que evitara los conflictos y definitivamente no empezaría ahora. Menos aún en relación a algo de aquella magnitud. Él sabía, mejor que nadie, lo que era ser ignorado de esa forma por una persona considerada importante. Así había sido, por muchos años, con Sakura. Y ahora ella estaba con Sasuke. Y él no era nada.

Tentativamente, dio un paso al frente y Hinata observó esto retraída. Las palabras de aquella vez, tantos años atrás durante el examen chunin, regresaron a su cabeza. _No sabía que Hinata fuera tan sorprendente... _Lee había sonreído. _Es igual que tú. _Y Sakura simplemente había asentido. _Si... ahora que lo pienso, siempre te ha estado observando. _

—N-Naruto-kun... ¿q-qué haces? —lo había cuestionado, sintiéndose sumamente tonta al notar que su voz estaba temblando, así como lo estaba haciendo su cuerpo.

Tragando saliva, el rubio extendió la mano y la tomó por la muñeca. Deteniéndose un instante a observarla antes de traerla hacia él con cierta torpeza. _Siempre lloraba y me rendía... _Eso había dicho ella ese día, aquel día en que había cometido la locura de intentar luchar con Pain para salvarlo a él. _E-Estuve a punto de caer por el camino e-equivocado. Pero tú me mostraste el camino c-correcto... S-Siempre estuve o-observándote... Q-Quería alcanzarte. Quería c-caminar j-junto a ti. Q-Quería e-estar contigo... G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun... tu s-sonrisa m-me salvó. P-Por eso y-yo no tengo m-miedo a m-morir protegiéndote. P-Porque y-yo... t-te amo. _

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? —susurró, colocando con vacilación y suma delicadeza una mano sobre el pecho de él. Sintiendo, aunque débilmente, el corazón de él latir con cierta agitación. _¿A-Acaso N-Naruto-kun v-va... v-va a...?_

En efecto, lo hizo. Con torpeza, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Su mano escurriéndose para sujetarla por la cintura mientras la otra, completamente libre, hizo lo mismo. Como si se tratara de algo mecánico, la sintió tensarse contra él, y pudo oír un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa escapar de los labios de ella pero, a pesar de esto, no la soltó. No pudo hacerlo. Honestamente, Naruto no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Como siempre, había actuado simplemente sin pensar y se había dejado llevar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, pues su única guía había sido el libro "Icha Icha tácticas" de Jiraiya y Naruto honestamente dudaba que ese ermitaño pervertido hubiera sabido realmente algo de mujeres. En todo caso, le agradaba. La sensación era extraña, pero en un buen sentido. Y, por alguna razón, se encontraba no deseando parar. No realmente.

Hinata no era lo que esperaba. No era Sakura y nunca lo sería. Ella era amable, y gentil, y suave, y lo había apreciado desde el inicio, tal y como ella misma le había dicho. Aunque Naruto lo había desconocido. Pero, quizá, solo quizá, ella era el camino correcto del que Hinata había hablado. Y no Sakura. Quizá, Hinata era todo lo que había necesitado siempre, y todo lo que quería. Alguien que lo amara en el mundo.


End file.
